1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal processing method, and more particularly to a signal processing method in cochlear implant.
2. Description of Related Art
Cochlear implant is a surgically implanted electronic device that provides a sense of sound to hearing loss patients. The tremendous progress of the cochlear implant technologies has enabled many hearing loss patients to enjoy high level of speech understanding quality
Noise reduction and signal compression are critical stages in the cochlear implant. For example, a conventional cochlear implant comprising multiple microphones can enhance the sensed speech volume. However, noises in the sensed speech are also amplified and compressed so as to affect the speech understanding of the hearing loss patient. Besides, the multiple microphones increase hardware cost.